bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaz Domino/Expanded Universe
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Expanded Universe }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Σ" - "Sigma". Appearance Shaz is a slender man with blonde hair shaved into 5 parts. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is the orders signature hooded-cloak, a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform with several buttons along his cuffs and pants, and coattails underneath a yellow leopard print vest.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 5-6 Personality Shaz is somewhat arrogant due to his undying nature: he views defeating a captain of the Gotei 13 as merely a way to make himself look good, and considers his unique power to be greater than Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary. He desires to prove that he is more than a byproduct of Gremmy's imagination, and so seeks to create another Hōgyoku and become a Hollowfied Quincy. Shaz is very loyal and grateful to Yhwach for having accepted him into the Sternritter, going so far as to attack the SRDI alongside PePe Waccabrada as a way of repaying his debt to him. He is also scornful of those who betray their comrades, as proven when he insulted and killed a member of Central 46 who pointed out the head librarian to him in an attempt to save his own life. History Shaz was originally created by Gremmy Thoumeaux and was nothing more than an imaginary creation like Guenael Lee. However, as he kept repairing his body with The Viability, Shaz eventually replaced every part of his imaginary body with real parts formed from Reishi, and so was able to escape from Gremmy's control. With Gremmy having left Shaz's fate up to him due to lack of interest, Yhwach granted Shaz the Greek letter Sigma and welcomed him as a Sternritter. Plot Beginning of the Revive of Tomorrow Content is from 13 Blades, as the content is not written by Kubo it cannot be considered canon at this time. However, Shaz managed to escape Ichigo's attack, fleeing the SRDI out of concern that he would be sealed away by the researchers if he stayed there to heal himself. During the Wandenreich's second invasion of the Seireitei, Shaz, seeking information on how to create another Hōgyoku so he can become a Hollowfied Quincy, attacks the Central 46 and wipes out their guards, whom he was disappointed to learn were not even members of the Gotei 13. After killing some of the elderly members of the Central 46 and injuring many others, Shaz finds the head librarian and prepares to cut off her legs so he can carry her to the seal placed on the materials covering the Hōgyoku and have her undo it, but is interrupted by Izuru Kira, who cuts off his arm. After regenerating his arm, Shaz dodges a chunk of rubble thrown by Izuru before being blasted into the Central 46's living quarters by Hadō #58. Tenran. Assuming Izuru is a captain due to his power, Shaz throws multiple daggers at him, only to be surprised when they are deflected and become much heavier than before. Shaz deduces that this is the power of Wabisuke and believes that he will win as long as he fights at a distance, but is forced to evade multiple Hadō #31. Shakkahō fireballs before reflecting the last one with another Reishi dagger. However, Shaz is caught off-guard when Izuru appears directly in front of him, having hid within the smoke in order to get close, and desperately tries to avoid being cut. When Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran again, Shaz loses sight of him and has his arm slashed by Izuru, who attacks him from above. Though Shaz manages to protect his arm with Blut Vene, he knows that subsequent strikes will simply make it heavier, so he cuts off his own arm, surprising Izuru. With his arm already reforming, Shaz kicks Wabisuke away and prepares to kill Izuru, but is suddenly pierced by countless pieces of rubble, which he realizes Izuru had cut with Wabisuke after blowing them into the air with his second Hadō #58. Tenran. Shaz is forced to the floor and is stabbed a few times by Izuru, causing his body to break under its own weight, as his body continues to regenerate by absorbing Reishi from the ground underneath him, making Shaz sink deeper and deeper in the ground. Swearing revenge on Izuru and all other Shinigami, Shaz continues to sink into the ground until his voice can no longer be heard. Powers & Abilities : Any damage inflicted on Shaz's body is repaired by absorbing Reishi from his surroundings, up to and including replacing lost limbs, making him completely undying. With this ability, Shaz managed to escape the control of his creator, Gremmy Thoumeaux, by replacing each part of his imagined body with real parts formed from Reishi. This ability was originally known as , but Yhwach renamed it to Sigma to match the Greek letter that he designated Shaz with. :* : With his Blut Vene active and concentrated in his arm, Shaz can withstand a strike from Izuru Kira's Wabisuke without injury. Weaknesses Sigma Uncontrollable Healing: Shaz's regeneration occurs automatically and cannot be halted, even by him; therefore, if he is in a situation where his absorption of Reishi from his surroundings is somehow trapping him, he will not be able to escape unless his entire body is destroyed so he can reform it elsewhere. Trivia *The kanji for Shaz's epithet are based on how the Quincy perceive his undying existence as a "holy scar" on the world. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Male Category:Expanded Universe Tabs